


no title

by MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: －會相認，是糖是糖是糖＊當Marinette向Adrien告白卻被婉拒，擊敗異能者後忍不住以Ladybug的身分跟Cat Noir抱怨。





	no title

「你今天看起來有點沮喪，My lady。」

漆黑的巴黎夜空像蓋上一層黑布，瀰漫憂鬱的氣氛———又或許只是Marinette太過傷心的錯覺———兩個超級英雄雙雙坐上屋頂，Ladybug已經愣著望天十多分鐘，相對Cat Noir也盯著她看了十幾分。

最後是擔心自己心上人的黑貓打破了沉寂，憂心的神色暴露在面具之下。

「想談一談嗎？」墨色的小爪子輕柔的放在Ladybug的肩頭。隨著淡淡的體溫傳來，她才終於扭過頭好好的看向Cat Noir。

他對她微笑，用眼神告知她「你什麼都能告訴我，Bugaboo」。

「噗、」她跟著輕笑，「好吧，我會告訴你。」

Marinette吐氣，試圖不再讓痛苦的記憶刺探她的眼眶。

至少她不能在Cat Noir的眼前哭成孩子，誰曉得這隻杞人憂天的kitty會不會哭的比她還慘？

調適好心境，於是Marinette開口確認，「不過......這有關我喜歡的男孩，你確定你沒問題？」她眨眼，皺了皺眉。

她擔心自己一脫口反而會傷到對方，畢竟她不想忽略Cat Noir的感情而對他拼命抱怨，她曉得這很傷人。

倒是Cat Noir像個沒事人，嘴邊揚起往常的笑，「當然，我只是希望你能感覺好一些。」他看著Ladybug，好似她的悲傷與苦痛都遞入自身，光是直視她的眼眸便令人難以呼吸，老實說他多不想面對......因為他現在理解那個人對Ladybug有多重要了。

雙手抵在下顎，「他有著陽光般閃耀的金色頭髮，亮綠色的眸子，善解人意又貼心。」Marinette不經意的露出甜甜的笑，深情的碧色雙眼透出月光，泛著淚光的眼底映出那藍的清澈無暇，這一切都被Cat Noir收進眼底。

他有點......忌妒，忌妒能讓Ladybug深陷其中的神秘人物，不甘的心情掩蓋住思緒，甚至沒意識到她言語中的細節。

「喜歡他這麽久一段時間，我今天好不容易向他講出了我的心意，你知道這多不可思議嗎？」Marinette傻笑幾聲，回想至今與Adrien對話的點滴，不外乎是打亂順序還擅自拆解的字句，沒想過這樣的自己居然真的向Adrien告白了。

Cat Noir靜靜的聽，他似乎從Ladybug的聲音聽出一絲哭腔，儘管她已努力壓抑，在銳利的貓耳下根本藏不住。他的心隨著Ladybug的話起伏，不受控的蹦蹦亂竄。

「然後、他......他說......」Marinette還想完整道出整個故事，可是越回想就越悲傷，她還沒消化失戀的苦韻。

「......他心有所屬了？」Cat Noir悄聲，他總感覺Ladybug是另一個自己，把整顆心給了不愛他的人。Cat Noir很難過，但又有些慶幸。

......或許這代表他能將貓爪伸入Ladybug的心了？

Ladybug點頭，偷偷抹去眼角的淚珠，再也禁不住心疼的苦澀。

淚水在微弱的光亮下打轉，她仍給了Cat Noir一個笑容，「他有喜歡別人的資格，我也沒有妒忌，平常我和他甚至不能好好對話，我想我們......原本就注定是朋友。」

她站起身，臉上的表情稍稍釋懷了些。

接著嘆氣，不由自主的呢喃，「希望之前那封情詩他不記得......」

聽到關鍵字，這下Cat Noir方才的一切心情掃空，他豎直雙耳，「情詩？你給過他情詩？」心臟跳動的速度漸漸加快，細碎的碎片凝聚在一塊，這才後知後覺地發現Ladybug口中的「金色頭髮」、「綠色眼睛」、「情詩」、「今天的告白」———不就是他嗎！而Ladybug就是今天和他告白的Marinette！

「好了kitty，細節不能告訴你太多，我該走了。」紅色的身影雙手插腰，「bugou———啊！？」在她扔出溜溜球的剎那，Cat Noir抓住了她的手腕。

等不及她發怒，Cat Noir充滿期待的小眼睛閃閃泛光，「My lady......你喜歡的是Adrien Agreste？」

「你、你為什麼知道......」這明顯嚇著了Marinette，水嫩的雙眼眨了又眨，不知覺中已經跟Cat Noir十指交扣。她什麼都還沒思考，一陣響亮的聲音便響徹兩人之間。

「Plagg，claws in！」

「等等、Cat......」

「嗚嗚嗚啊———」正在尖叫的Plagg知道，他的主人又脫離控制了。

變身的光刺痛Marinette的眼，當她將遮避亮光的手臂放下後，幾乎無法相信原來那個滿嘴情話的黑貓，一下成了她日夜睡夢中的模特。

「嗚嗚嗚啊———！？」

於是，Marinette的尖叫和Plagg的叫聲融合在一塊。

......。

Marinette的心情有點複雜。

她剛告白失敗，剛調適好心情，剛發現一直跟自己告白的就是自己的夢中情人，而她 **拒絕了他好幾回** 。

「這簡直是一場大災難！！！」Marinette盡力把腦袋埋入兩手之間，她沒有面對Cat N......不對、Adrien的勇氣。

Tikki快告訴我這不是真的......Adrien怎麼可能是Cat Noir！

她突然認真的瞪了Adrien一眼，後者還沉浸在兩情相悅的感動中，他深深望進Marinette的眼瞳，令她的眼神不一會就軟了下來，雙頰無聲的燒燙。

她還是會在Adrien的面前害躁起來，不過一想到那隻silly cat的行為，這的確緩解不少往前的結巴和視線躲避。

這樣的話就能解釋一切了。

而且知道Adrien心心念念的是自己......好像也不壞。

Marinette撇開眼，下一刻噗嗤一聲笑了出來。

「Well kitty，你現在還有一次接受我告白的機會。」她竊笑，臉上的紅暈混著夜色，巴黎今日的夜似乎亮了一些。

「我怎麼會拒絕我的Bugaboo？」Adrien單膝跪在Ladybug面前，照慣例吻上她的手背，這次的吻卻與眾不同。

「我很高興Ladybug是你，Marinette。」Adrien是真心的。

雖然他說過自己會愛上面具下的那人，不論是誰。但知道現實的Ladybug一樣是個勇敢又富有才華，正向而且可愛的Marinette，他怎麼能不高興？

況且他很高興他猜對了，那首詩的確是他的lady寫給他的沒錯。

......等一下下，這不是代表他今天 **拒絕了Ladybug的告白** 嗎！

......。

Adrien的心情有點複雜。


End file.
